You can't always get what you want
by Lena1988
Summary: Everything seems to be going great. Its summertime, B and N couldn't be happier together. But jealous C wont have that last very long if he has anything to do with it...
1. Beginning of Summer

Hey, this is my one in writing, its going to be a combo of the show and the books, mostly focusing on the plot of the show, but written like the books. Um guess that's it! Enjoy!

Blair rolled over in bed to find Nate still sleeping. She watched as his toned, tanned stomach went up and down as he breathed and she couldn't help but smile. He was gorgeous, he was in her bed, and he was finally all hers. Sure, they had been through a lot, with him sleeping with her best friend, and then her sleeping with his, but Blair couldn't help but feel optimistic. After all, what was left to really screw up? She leaned in and kissed his cheek, purposely waking him up. "Hey" she whispered, just as he sleepily opened his green eyes.

Nate woke up to see Blair smiling at him. Even though he was extremely tired, (he smoked a few joints the night before and waking someone out of a stoned sleep was a big no) he couldn't ruin Blair being happy (since this didn't happen often). "Morning" he said back sitting up, and pulling Blair on top of him. Though she wasn't dressed in expensive clothes, she had no make up on, and her hair wasn't done, Nate thought to himself she never looked better. She giggled as he rubbed the small of her back, god her skin was so soft. She then leaned down and kissed him square on the mouth, no tongue at first and then slowly the kiss became more passionate. He knew how to play Blair's game; she was a romantic so everything had to be nice and slow. Though they were no stranger to sex, everything still had to stay at a nice and steady speed. Nate didn't mind though, he had the girl who he loved… and truly loved him…

She loved the way Nate's strong hands felt all over her. He knew just the right things to do, he was respective of her, yet she could still feel how much he wanted her. She felt just like Audrey Hepburn in his hands, so delicate and of course sexy. "You know my mother is going to Rome for the summer, meaning we can spend the whole summer here, alone." Blair whispered in Nate's ear as he began kissing her neck. He then stopped and Blair felt her stomach drop, was this not good news to him?

Nate waited for the feeling of disappointment and guilt to come, but it never did. Usually whenever Blair mentioned even spending a week together, he had that feeling, knowing that he would end up leaving early and hurting Blair. Its not that he wanted to hurt Blair, it just always sort of happened. Once the feeling didn't come, he realized that the thought of staying at Blair's Hampton house was actually cool. They could sleep in, her maid could cook them whatever they wanted, and maybe at nights they'd go sailing. All in all, it sounded pretty good. But they could discuss all of that later, right now he didn't need much words at all. He moved his hands up her back till finally reaching her bra strap. Without any struggle, he un did the back and flipped Blair on her back.

Hello upper east siders. Gossip girl here. Its time to pack away your books, and get out your Gucci shades, summer has approached us finally. And while past years have been spent in Barbados with your family, this is the summer where anyone who is anyone is staying at their parents house in the Hampton's and leaving the family behind. Yes that's right, it is finally time to worry less about your little brother tagging along , and more about finding a guy to spend it with. Nothing can be more romantic than a summer of complete relaxation with that certain someone. And those of you not so into romance? Try a random party hook-up, every night. For when the weather gets hot, the only truly way to cool down is sitting in a Jacuzzi with gorgeous foreign guys, with accents you cant even understand. But always remember… what happens in the Jacuzzi, won't stay in the Jacuzzi… at least not with me watching!

Spotted:

**B **and **N** strolling along the beach, holding hands, seeming very much in love. Wonder how long that will last this time? **S** and **D **spotted feeding each other strawberries at a corner café back in the city. Guess not everyone received word that to be anywhere but the Hampton's this summer was embarrassing. But our blonde haired blued eyed vixen isn't a stranger to embarrassment and by the looks, possibly enjoys it. **C **spotted watching **B **and **N** from a far. Sure, him and **N **had patched things up, but as we all know, **C **was not one to trust. Especially with his cousin flying in from California. Did I mention, _she _is nearly perfect looking, and is very well acquainted with **N?** This summer should be a one to remember. As for me, I'll be working on my tan, and snatching up a cute boy toy, not that that will be hard.

You know you love me,

XoXo Gossip Girl


	2. Surprise

"BLAIR! DARLING! WHERE ARE YOUU?" Serena yelled, letting the door slam behind her. She had just arrived at the Hampton's, of course without telling Blair, and had planned on spending the afternoon tanning with her best bud. Dan, who wasn't a beach person, had decided to walk around some of the art museums and they were going to meet up for lunch.

"Serena?"

Serena turned around to find her other best friend, Nate, minus clothes. Well, he had on a pair of boxers, but it wasn't like she hadn't seen all of that before.

"NATE! I didn't know you'd be here!" She ran over to him and gripped him in a hug. He of course hugged back, after all what guy wasn't happy to see her?

"So where is Blair hiding? I was hoping me and her could head down to the beach today."

Before Nate had a chance to answer, down the stairs came Blair, wearing a cashmere bathrobe, her hair dripping wet. "Serena darling, what a surprise!" She walked over to her gorgeous best friend, who was a good few inches taller than her, and kissed her on both cheeks. Old Blair would have been pissed she showed up without calling, and that she found her wearing only a pink bikini top and a short skirt standing inches away from her gorgeous (did she mention half naked?) boyfriend. But new Blair knew that Nate was so over Serena. Serena had her man, Nate had his woman, and as far as Blair was considered, nothing could change that. "So where is cab- I mean Dan?" Blair asked, trying hard to be nice.

Serena ignored Blair's comment and explained how he would be spending the morning at the art museum.

"But anyway, I was hoping you'd come soak up some rays with me and the beach? Nate of course you could come too! That would be so much fun, just the three of us! Like old times!" Serena exclaimed, inviting herself to a muffin on the table.

As appealing as the thought of spending the afternoon surrounded by two of the most beautiful girls in the metropolitan area was, Nate shook his head, "No, you girls go ahead, have a girls day. I'll hang around here, maybe meet up with Chuck in a little."

Blair felt her pulse quicken with the mention of Chucks name. _So maybe someone's not so over Chuck as she thinks? She smiled. "Well I better go put on my suit!" and ran up the stairs, leaving thoughts of Chuck in the past, and looking forward to the future._

_Two hours later, Serena and Blair found themselves lounging on two beach chairs laughing over margaritas. _

"_So tell me, Mrs. Archibad, how are things in paradise?" Serena said before slurping down the rest of her drink._

"_Well, I don't mean to brag, but I would have to say things are, well… perfect. If it wasn't for you, I would probably still be lying in bed… if you know what I mean". Blair said smiling._

_Serena couldn't help but laugh, there they were, both eighteen years old, but Blair still giggled with the mentioning of sex. It was cute. _

"_Dan isn't the most aggressive in bed. He likes things slow it seems." Serena blurted out without thinking. "I mean I love him, its great. Its just I sometimes wish he'd be a little more… rough."_

_Blair felt her cheeks grow hot as she sipped her drink and tried to think of something thoughtful to say. She wish she could be more comfortable with discussing things like this, but in all honesty she wasn't very experienced. She had been with Chuck once, and Nate the rest. Nate had the combination of rough and soft, it was perfect. Chuck had been her first, which was never a great experience, but it was actually nice. Chuck had been so passionate, and deep down Blair wondered what it would be like to sleep with him once more. Not that she ever planned on that happening again. Just then, a figure blocked the sun off and Blair turned her head to find Chuck Bass himself standing over her, smiling._

"_Hello sister. And Blair, always a pleasure" He smiled that cocky smile, that he knew he wasn't welcome but he still came over arrogant. _

"_I don't think I will ever get used to you calling me sister" Serena mumbled, looking around for the man selling margaritas. _

_Blair decided to stay quiet and tried not to make eye contact with him, but he was staring her down._

"_What do you want? Shouldn't you be off getting a disease by some French whore?" Blair replied, suddenly very aware of how revealing her white bikini was. _

"_Aww, its so nice to see you too Blair. Actually I just dropped by to let you both know I am having a party tonight. And you are both invited."_

_Blair rolled her eyes, "Like I'd show up at one of your skank filled parties. What's the dress code, naked?"_

"_Actually, it's a costume party. I'm throwing it in honor of my cousins arrival for the summer. You remember Erin, don't you?"_

_Blair had never actually met Erin, but a few summers back when she was dragged to London with her mom, Chuck's cousin Erin had paid a visit. That summer Blair and Nate had decided to take a little time off, even though Blair hopped he wouldn't hook up with anyone else. To make a long story short, Blair spent the summer reading on Gossip Girl how Erin and Nate were spotted everywhere together, making out and doing lord knows what else. She hated her already._

"_A costume party! How fun! I will be bringing Dan, so I don't want to hear anything from you. And we will all be there, right Blair?" Serena replied fast, before Blair could detest. Blair had her "I am so angry right now I could break my glass over your head and poke your eyes out with the broken glass" look on, so Serena tried to make the best out of it._

_As much as Blair wanted to say that her and Nate couldn't make it, that they had plans to go sailing later, she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep him away from his best friend all summer. She wanted to remain the cool, poised girlfriend for a change instead of the self observed psycho. So between clenched teeth, and a fake smile, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."_


	3. I smell trouble

Hey, thank you for the review, as for your question, you'll just have to wait and see!

Blair twisted her ruby ring nervously as she walked as fast as her little feet would take her to main street. She had just agreed to go to a Halloween party, and she knew she had no choice but to show up fabulous. As soon as Chuck left, she gave Serena a quick goodbye and ran off in search, still in her bathing suit. Her hair was sticking to the back of her neck in sweat and her sarong kept on falling down, but she continued to walk frantically. If that bitch Erin was going to be there, she had no choice but to show up looking twice as hot and put together. She didn't care that she was from California and was probably drop dead gorgeous, she was Blair Waldorf and she could bitch out anyone better. _Really now? _She was determined and we all know what happens when Blair is determined. Suddenly, she had the best idea for a costume. She knew nobody else would ever think of it and most importantly, Nate would love it. Taking out her cell phone without hesitation she pressed number two on speed dial.

"Daddy I need a little favor"….

Nate had grown tired of laying around the house and after smoking his last joint, he decided to go on a walk. It was a beautiful day but the combination of smoking too much and the hot sun made him feel faint. Coming across a pizza shop, he decided he could go for a slice, plus they most definitely had air conditioning. Pulling open the door, he immediately knew he had made the right choice. Squeezing in a booth, he took in the smells and more importantly the air conditioning.

"Nate?"

He at once opened his eyes to find a gorgeous very familiar looking girl starring back at him. She was tall, tan with long black hair and amazing piercing blue eyes. He at once remembered who she was and stood up. "Erin, hi. I had no idea-"

She smiled, cutting him off, "Yeah I know, its been a few years, but Chuck invited me to come stay with him down here and I couldn't resist. I was hoping I'd run into you before the party." She then embraced him a maybe too friendly hug and planted a kiss square on his mouth. Before Nate could ask anything, she was already reaching into her beach bag for something. "You still smoke, right?" She said, pulling out a zip lock bag full of California's finest weed. How could he protest? With a nod, they left the pizza parlor to "catch up".

Serena finally found Dan at the crowded downtown restaurant, all the way in the back, reading.

"Hello" She said happily, plopping down on the chair across from him.

He dropped his book immediately and smiled at her. Every time he looked at her, he couldn't help but wonder what she saw in him. It was clear that almost every guy was thinking the same thing, it was hard not to notice Serena. She stood tall and had an air about her that nothing could ruin her day. And what was most mind boggling was the fact that she was flawless but didn't put a second into her appearance. She wore very little to no makeup, and her hair was never bone straight. It kind of just hung, but it was beautiful regardless. "Hey. How was the beach with princess Blair?"

Rolling her eyes playfully, "It was fun. Hey, there's a party tonight, a costume party that we are both going to. I am starving, what are we getting?" She replied, now looking at the menu.

A party in the Hampton's wasn't exactly Dan's idea of fun. He was hoping once it got dark they could walk along the beach, holding hands, underneath the stars, just the two of them. But he knew that if going to a party was Serena's idea of a good time, he was more than willing. "Costume party, wow. Isn't it a little early for Halloween? But, sounds good, who's hosting it?"

Serena bit down on her bottom lip. She knew how much Dan would hate the idea of going to Chuck's party. "Well, Chuck's hosting it because his cousin is flying in from California. He wants you to come though, he really has changed since our parent's married. " Okay, so she told a little white lie. But she was more than sure that Dan and Chuck probably wouldn't even see each other at the party. Chuck would be too busy surrounded by his entourage of sluts.

Dan took one look at Serena's face and knew he could never say no. After all, he was pretty sure the only reason Chuck was ever mean to him in the first place was because he secretly liked Serena. And now that they were officially step brother and sister, he had probably realized that it was no longer healthy.

"So what are we going as?"

Don't bother re-checking your calendars, it is still June, but tonight it will feel like October. That's right, for the night get out of the hot tub, and get ready for a costume party, thrown by **C** in honor of the new girl in town, **E**. But how exactly new is she? We all remember her from a few summers ago, she was in a lip lock with **N **the entire time. But what will happen when **B** and **E** are in the same town, let alone the same house? Is there enough room for both of these girls? Only time will tell, and of course I'll be there to tell who exactly is the trick or treat of this party.

You know you love me,

XoXo Gossip girl


	4. Blissful yet forgetful

**Nate smiled for no apparent reason at all. Well, besides the fact he was stoned out of his mind. He had forgotten how good California weed was and now he found himself sitting on the edge of the Bass's Olympic sized in ground pool, feet dangling in the water.**

"**This is bliss" Erin said dreamily, as she lazily laid on the cement a few feet away. **

**Nate nodded in agreement, even though he knew Erin's eyes were closed. It did feel like bliss, the water felt cool and he hadn't a trouble in the world, it was summer and he was in the Hamptons. The best part about the Hamptons in summer was that you never knew who'd you run into or where you'd end up. Suddenly he felt a push from behind and he fell face first into the water. Coming up for air he saw Erin standing now and laughing. Playfully, he splashed up at her, completely drenching her from head to toe.**

"**Oh you are so dead now!" Erin stripped down to her bra and panties and jumped into the pool.**

"**Nate?" Blair yelled just as she walked into her Hampton home. She crinkled her nose, it smelled like he had been smoking, great. Blair knew that whenever Nate was high he was forgetful and didn't pay too much attention to time. The new Blair that she was trying to be would have liked to just ignore this and not check up on him, but the old Blair realized that she only had a few hours to get him Halloween party ready- after all they had to wear matching costumes. She whipped out her cell phone and tapped her foot impatiently as Nate's phone rang. Voicemail. Rolling her eyes she then dialed Chuck. **

**After two rings Chuck answered, "To what I owe this great pleasure?" **

"**Save it Chuck, I need to talk to Nate." Blair spat back impatiently.**

"**Now, now Blair, I know you were raised with much more class than that.. What's the magic word?" Chuck smiled despite himself. As much as he wanted to play nice, he wanted to keep her on the phone for as long as he could. Sure that was his best friend's girlfriend but that didn't mean it was going to last…**

**Blair rolled her eyes, could he be anymore immature. She knew the easiest way to deal with Chuck was to just give him he wanted. **_**She knew that all too well. **_

"**Chuck please.. Can I speak to my loving and wonderful boyfriend**?"

Chuck snickered. "You are in serious denial I see. But your **loving **boyfriend isn't he-" Just then, his back door opened and in walked a laughing, drenched Nate, followed by Erin, who was just as drenched but in a towel. "Actually _they_ just walked in"…

"They?"


	5. Risque vs Innocent

Thanks for the review! I forgot to mention this before (Since I originally started this story like 2 yrs ago) but this is taking place after season one of the show basically).

Serena flipped through the racks of clothes, hoping to find something she could pull off as a costume. She loved Halloween and dressing up, but unlike most upper east side girls Serena actually liked costumes. Most girls just threw on a pair of lingerie and bunny ears.

"What about this?"

Serena glanced back at Dan who was holding up one of the ugliest dresses Serena had ever seen. It was black with long sleeves and ruffles. Need I say more?

"Maybe you should stick to poetry" Serena said with a smile. That was the thing about Serena that made her so lovable. She could say anything yet never hurt anyone's feelings because she said it so playfully.

Dan smiled and hung the dress back up. Truth was he had picked the dress in hopes that she wouldn't go in lingerie and make him wear a robe as Hugh Hefner. It was a favorite among most of Serena's click and he'd rather stay away. Bathrobes and cigars weren't really his thing.

Blair felt like her heart was in her throat. Nate had been the perfect boyfriend and the thought of him hanging out with some stupid California slut was more than she could handle.

"They?" She repeated on the phone, trying not to lose her nerve.

Chuck could hear the panic in her voice and knew he had the power of breaking them up. But what good would that do him? His best friend would hate him, and Blair would accuse Chuck of bringing Erin there on purpose. No, he had to let this slide, after all the summer was still early…

"Yes, they. Blair I find your insecurity amusing. Nate and the caterers for tonight's festivities just walked in. I'll tell him to call you." Chuck hung up the phone before Blair could protest.

"Nate that was your girlfriend on the phone. She wants you to call her" Chuck smiled his famous devilish smile towards Erin as he said girlfriend. Chuck wasn't the only Bass who liked a challenge. Too bad poor stoned Nate didn't catch onto Chuck's smile.

"I don't know what I did with my phone, but I should really be going. I'll see you both tonight." Nate mumbled. He ran out the back door before either of the Bass's had a chance to respond. He felt guilty for not calling and even more guilty for spending the entire afternoon with Erin. True, nothing happened but the thought of Blair spending an afternoon swimming around with Chuck made Nate's stomach turn. He decided to write it off as a fun afternoon with Chuck and go directly back to Blair's. If only he could find his phone…

Erin plopped onto one of the breakfast bar stools and signed, "All the cute ones are always taken".

Chuck laughed out loud at this as he poured champagne into two crystal glasses. "When has that ever stop you before?"

Erin considered this for a second before taking one of the glasses and downing it in one sip. "True, but when have you ever gone through so much trouble for a girl? She must be special…"

"Yeah, well lucky for you Nate doesn't see it. All he cares about is what you can and will offer him. A deals and deal after all, cousin". Chuck held up his glass in a cheers motion and chugged it.

Tonight is the night, its official. Time to trade in your sandals for some sexy heels and that lip gloss for some fire engine red lipstick. Halloween is making an early appearance this year and I'll be there to dish out all the candy. While most girls can be found in risqué lingerie stores buying their costumes, **S **has been spotted coming out of a few stores with lonely boy **D** dragging behind. Is that a cowboy hat? **B** has been spotted cruising the streets alone. Where is **N**? Perhaps an old flames house? Only time will tell and as far as I'm concerned, we have all the time in the world. As for me, you can spot me I'll be dressed to kill and front row to all of the drama.

You know you love me,

XoXo Gossip Girl


End file.
